langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Der Name der Rose/Prolog
UMBERTO ECO Der Name der Rose Original Autor: Umberto Eco Titel: Il nome della rosa Jahr: 1980 Sprache: italienisch Übersetzung Übersetzer: Burkhart Kroeber aus dem Italienischen, 1982 Vorlage Verlag: dtv München, 11. Auflage 1987 ISBN: 3-423-10551-8 Version 1.01 beta 3 Natürlich, eine alte Handschrift 4 Der Name der Rose – Natürlich, eine alte Handschrift 5 Am 16. August 1968 fiel mir ein Buch aus der Feder eines gewissen Abbé Vallet in die Hände: Le manuscript de Dom Adson de Melk, traduit en français d'après l'édition de Dom J. Mabillon (Aux Presses de l'Abbaye de la Source, Paris 1842). Das Buch, versehen mit ein paar historischen Angaben, die in Wahrheit recht dürftig waren, präsentierte sich als die getreue Wiedergabe einer Handschrift aus dem 14. Jahrhundert, die der große Gelehrte des 17. Jahrhunderts, dem wir so vieles für die Geschichte des Benediktinerordens verdanken, angeblich seinerseits im Kloster Melk gefunden hatte. Der kostbare Fund – meiner, also der dritte in zeitlicher Folge – heiterte meine Stimmung auf, während ich in Prag die Ankunft einer mir teuren Person erwartete. Sechs Tage später besetzten sowjetische Truppen die gebeutelte Stadt. Ich konnte glücklich die österreichische Grenze bei Linz erreichen, begab mich von dort aus weiter nach Wien, wo ich mit der langersehnten Person zusammentraf, und gemeinsam machten wir uns, aufwärts dem Lauf der Donau folgend, auf die Rückreise. In einem Zustand großer Erregung las ich, fasziniert, die schreckliche Geschichte des Adson von Melk, und so heftig ließ ich mich von ihr packen, daß ich gleichsam aus dem Stand eine Rohübersetzung anfertigte. Raschfüllten sich mehrere jener großen Hefte der Papeterie Joseph Gibert, in denen es sich so angenehm schreiben läßt, wenn die Feder geschmeidig ist. Unterdessen erreichten wir die Gegend von Melk, wo in einer Biegung des Flusses noch heute steil das herrliche, mehrmals im Lauf der Jahrhunderte restaurierte Stift aufragt. Wie der Leser unschwer errät, fand ich in der Klosterbibliothek keine Spur der Adsonschen Handschrift. Noch ehe wir Salzburg erreichten – es war eine tragische Nacht in einem kleinen Hotel am Mondsee – fand unsere idyllische Reise zu zweit ein abruptes Ende, und die Person, mit der ich gereist war, entschwand, wobei sie das Buch des Abbe Vallet mitnahm – nicht aus Bosheit, sondern infolge der wirren und brüsken Art, in der unsere Beziehung endete. So blieben mir lediglich eine Anzahl vollgeschriebener Quarthefte und eine große Leere im Herzen. Monate später, in Paris, entschloß ich mich, der Herkunft meines erstaunlichen Fundes auf den Grund zu gehen. Von den wenigen Hinweisen, die ich dem französischen Buch entnommen hatte, war mir der folgende, außerordentlich detaillierte und präzise Quellenvermerk geblieben: Vetera analecta, sive collectio veterum aliquot operum & opusculorum omnis generis, carminum, epistolarum, diplomaton, epitaphiorum, &, cum itinere germanico, adnotationibus & aliquot disquisitionibus R. P. D. Joannis Mabillon, Presbiteri ac Monachi Ord. Sancti Benedicti e Congregatione S. Mauri. – Nova Editio cui accessere Mabilonii vita & aliquot opuscula, scilicet Dissertatio de Pane Eucharistico, Azymo et Fermentato, ad Eminentiss. Cardinalem Bona. Subjungitur opusculum Eldefonsi Hispaniensis Episcopi de eodem argumento Et Eusebii Romani ad Theophilum Gallum epistola, De cultu sanctorum ignotorum, Parisiis, apud Levesque, ad Pontem S. Michaelis, MDCCXXI, cum privilegio Regis. Unschwer fand ich die Vetera Analecta in der Bibliothèque Sainte Geneviève, doch zu meiner großen Überraschung wich die dort vorhandene Ausgabe in zwei Punkten von der zitierten ab: erstens war als Verleger Montalant, ad Ripam Augustinianorum (prope Pontem S. Michaelis) angegeben, und zweitens war das Datum zwei Jahre früher. Überflüssig zu sagen, daß diese Analecta keinerlei Manuskript eines Adson oder Adso von Melk enthielten – es handelt sich vielmehr, wie jeder selbst nachprüfen kann, um eine Sammlung von mehr oder minder kurzen Texten, während die von Vallet übersetzte Geschichte sich über mehrere hundert Seiten erstreckte. Ich konsultierte daraufhin eine Reihe illustrer Mediävisten, unter anderem den teuren und unvergeßlichen Etienne Gilson, doch es gab keinen Zweifel: die einzigen existierenden Vetera Analecta waren jene, die ich in der Sainte Geneviève gefunden hatte. Ein Besuch in derAbbaye de la Source, unweit von Passy, und ein Gespräch mit meinem alten Freund Dom Arne Lahnestedt überzeugten mich femer, daß kein Abbé Vallet jemals Bücher mit dem Druckvermerk dieser Abtei (die überdies gar keine Druckerei besitzt) veröffentlicht hat. Man kennt die Nachlässigkeit französischer Gelehrter bei der Angabe halbwegs zuverlässiger Quellenvermerke, doch dieser Fall überstieg jeden vernünftigen Pessimismus. War mir etwa eine Fälschung in die Hände gefallen? An das Buch von Vallet konnte ich mittlerweile nicht mehr heran (oder jedenfalls wagte ich nicht, es von der Person zurückzuerbitten, die es mir entführt hatte), und so blieben mir lediglich meine Aufzeichnungen, an denen ich nunmehr zu zweifeln begann. Es gibt magische Augenblicke von großer körperlicher Erschöpfung und heftiger innerer Spannung, in denen einem zuweilen Visionen von Menschen erscheinen, die man früher gekannt hat (»en me retra^ant ces details, j'en suis à me demander s'ils sont réels, ou bien si je les ai rêvés«). Wie ich später aus dem schönen Büchlein des Abbé de Bucquoy erfuhr, gibt es ebenso auch Visionen von Büchern, die noch nicht geschrieben worden sind. Hätte sich nicht ein weiterer Zufall ereignet, ich stünde noch heute ratlos da mit meiner Frage nach dem Ursprung der unerhörten Geschichte des Adson von Melk. Doch als ich im Jahre 1970, während eines Aufenthaltes in Buenos Aires, die Regale eines kleinen Antiquariats an Corrientes durchstöberte, unweit des berühmten Patio del Tango an jener großen Straße, fiel mir die kastilianische Version eines Buches von Milo Temesvar in die Hände, Vom Gebrauch der Spiegel beim Schachspiel, das zu zitieren (aus zweiter Hand) ich bereits in meiner Studie Apokalyptiker und Integrierte Gelegenheit hatte, wo ich sein jüngeres Werk Die Apokalypsen-Händler besprach. Der Name der Rose – Natürlich, eine alte Handschrift 6 Es handelte sich bei meinem Fund um die spanische Übersetzung des inzwischen unauffindbaren Originals in georgischer Sprache (Tbilissi 1934), und zu meiner allergrößten Überraschung las ich darin ausführliche Zitate aus der Handschrift des Adson – nur daß als Quelle weder Vallet noch Mabillon angegeben waren, sondern Pater Athanasius Kircher (aber welches seiner Werke?). Zwar versicherte mir inzwischen ein Gelehrter, dessen Namen ich hier nicht nennen möchte (und er nannte Belege aus dem Gedächtnis), der große Jesuit habe niemals von einem Adson aus Melk gesprochen. Aber ich habe die Stellen bei Temesvar mit eigenen Augen gesehen, und die Episoden, auf die er Bezug nahm, glichen aufs genaueste denen des von Vallet übersetzten Manuskripts (insbesondere die Beschreibung des Labyrinths erlaubte keinerlei Zweifel). Mithin kam ich zu dem Schluß, daß die Erinnerungen des Mönches Adson offenbar teilhaben an der Natur der Ereignisse, über die er berichtet: wie jene sind sie umgeben von vielen dunklen Geheimnissen, angefangen bei der Person des Autors und bis hin zu jener so detailliert beschriebenen Abtei, über deren geographische Lage er sich beharrlich ausschweigt, so daß wir nur durch Konjekturen eine vage Zone in Nordwestitalien, etwa zwischen Pomposa und Conques vermuten können; am ehesten dürfte der Ort des Geschehens irgendwo an den Hängen des Apennin zwischen Piemont, Ligurien und der französischen Grenze zu finden sein (also in den Bergen an der Riviera oder, um es mit Dante zu sagen, zwischen Lerici und La Turbie). Was die Zeit des Geschehens betrifft, so versetzt uns Adsons Bericht in die letzte Novemberwoche des Jahres 1327, doch wann der Autor ihn niedergeschrieben hat, ist unklar. Bedenkt man, daß er zur Zeit des Geschehens Novize war und zur Zeit der Niederschrift seiner Erinnerungen an der Schwelle des Todes stand, so ist anzunehmen, daß sein geheimnisumwittertes Manuskript in den letzten zehn oder zwanzig Jahren des 14. Jahrhunderts entstand. Spärlich sind also, bei Licht besehen, die Gründe, die mich zu bewegen vermochten, meine Aufzeichnungen zu veröffentlichen. Der geneigte Leser möge bedenken: was er vor sich hat, ist die deutsche Übersetzung meiner italienischen Fassung einer obskuren neugotisch-französischen Version einer im 17. Jahrhundert gedruckten Ausgabe eines im 14. Jahrhundert von einem deutschen Mönch auf Lateinisch verfaßten Textes. Vor allem stellte sich mir die Frage, welchen Stil ich wählen sollte. Der Versuchung, mich an volkssprachlichen Vorbildern der Epoche zu orientieren, mußte ich widerstehen. Ein solches Verfahren wäre ganz ungerechtfertigt gewesen – nicht nur, weil Adson lateinisch schrieb, sondern mehr noch, weil aus der gesamten Diktion des Textes klar hervorgeht, daß seine Kultur (oder die der Abtei, von der er so offenkundig beeinflußt war) ganz andere Wurzeln hatte. Es handelt sich fraglos um eine über Jahrhunderte akkumulierte Summe von Kenntnissen und Stilgewohnheiten, die sich mit der spätmittelalterlich-klerikalen Bildungstradition verknüpft. Adson dachte und schrieb als ein Mönch, der gegen die sprachlichen Umwälzungen seiner Epoche resistent geblieben ist und sich, aufs engste verbunden mit den Büchern der Bibliothek, von deren Schicksal er uns so eindrucksvoll zu berichten weiß, an den Schriften der Kirchenväter und ihrer scholastischen Interpreten geschult hat. Was die Sprache und die gelehrten Zitate betrifft, so hätte sein Manuskript (läßt man die gelegentlichen Anspielungen auf zeitgenössische Ereignisse beiseite, die der Autor im übrigen stets nur gleichsam unter vielfachem Kopfschütteln und wie vom Hörensagen erwähnt) ohne weiteres im 12. oder 13. Jahrhundert geschrieben worden sein können. Andererseits unterliegt es keinem Zweifel, daß sich Vallet beim Übersetzen des Adsonschen Mönchslateins in sein neugotisches Französisch durchaus einige Freiheiten erlaubt hat, nicht immer nur solche stilistischer Art. So sprechen zum Beispiel die Personen der Handlung des öfteren von den Heilkräften der Natur und vor allem gewisser Kräuter, wobei sie unverkennbar Bezug nehmen auf jenes Buch der geheimen Mächte, das dem Albertus Magnus zugeschrieben wird und im Verlauf der Jahrhunderte unzählige Emendationen erfahren hat. Daß Adson es kannte, ist gewiß, gleichwohl bleibt die Tatsache, daß er Abschnitte daraus zitiert, die allzu wörtlich an manche Rezepte des Paracelsus erinnern – oder auch an Interpolationen einer Albertus-Edition, die mit Sicherheit aus der Tudorzeit stammt.1 Wie ich später herausfand, zirkulierte zu der Zeit, als Vallet die Adsonsche Handschrift übertrug (?), in Paris eine mittlerweile ganz und gar unzuverlässige Edition des Grand sowie des Petit Albert aus dem frühen 17. Jahrhundert.2 – Doch freilich, wer wollte andererseits ausschließen, daß der Text, auf den sich Adson, beziehungsweise die von ihm aufgezeichnete Diskussion der Mönche bezog, nicht zwischen Glossen, Anmerkungen und Appendizes auch einige Annotationen enthielt, die in der späteren Tradition verarbeitet worden sind? Sollte ich schließlich das Latein in jenen Passagen beibehalten, in denen es schon der Abbe Vallet unübersetzt gelassen hatte, wohl um das Flair der Zeit zu bewahren? Es gab dafür eigentlich keine überzeugenden Gründe, wenn man von einer vielleicht übertriebenen Treue zur Vorlage absieht. Ich habe das Übermaß eliminiert, doch einiges stehengelassen.3 Und ich fürchte ein wenig, mich dabei so verhalten zu haben wie jene schlechten Romanciers, die, wenn sie Franzosen in die Handlung einführen, ihnen Ausrufe in den Mund legen wie »parbleu!« oder »la femme, 1.Liber aggregationis seu liber secretorum Alberti Magni, Londinium, juxta pontem qui vulgariter dicitur Fiele brigge, MccccLxxxv. 2.Les admirables secrets d'Albert le Grand, A Lyon, Chez les Héritiers Beringos, Fratres, à l'Enseigne d'Agrippa, MDCCLXXV; Secrets merveilleux de la Magie Naturelle et Cabalistique du Petit Albert, A Lyon, ibidem, MDCCXXIX. 3.Übersetzungen der lateinisch gegebenen Passagen finden sich sicherheitshalber in einem Anhang. Der Name der Rose – Natürlich, eine alte Handschrift 7 ah! la femme!«. So bin ich, alles in allem, zutiefst von Zweifeln erfüllt. Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht so recht, was mich schließlich bewogen hat, meinen ganzen Mut zusammenzunehmen und den Bericht des Adson von Melk der geneigten Öffentlichkeit vorzulegen, als ob er authentisch wäre. Sagen wir: es war eine Geste der Zuneigung. Oder, wenn man so will, ein Akt der Befreiung von zahllosen uralten Obsessionen. Ich schreibe (will sagen: bearbeite meine Rohübersetzung) ohne Präokkupationen um Fragen der Aktualität. In den Jahren, da ich den Text des Abbe Vallet entdeckte, herrschte die Überzeugung, daß man nur schreiben dürfe aus Engagement für die Gegenwart und im Bestreben, die Welt zu verändern. Heute, mehr als zehn Jahre danach, ist es der Trost des homme de lettres (der damit seine höchste Würde zurückerlangt), wieder schreiben zu dürfen aus reiner Liebe zum Schreiben. So fühle ich mich denn nun frei, aus schierer Lust am Fabulieren die Geschichte des Adson von Melk zu erzählen, und es erscheint mir stärkend und tröstlich, daß sie so unendlich fern in der Zeit ist (heute, da das Erwachen der Vernunft all jene Monster vertrieben hat, die ihr Schlaf einst zeugte), so herrlich frei von allen Bezügen zur Gegenwart, so zeitlos fremd unseren Hoffnungen und Gewißheiten. Denn es ist eine Geschichte von Büchern, nicht von den Kümmernissen des Alltags, und ihre Lektüre mag uns dazu bewegen, mit dem großen Imitator a Kempis zu rezitieren: »In omnibus requiem quaesivi, et nusquam inveni nisi in angulo cum libro.« 5. Januar 1980 Der Name der Rose – Natürlich, eine alte Handschrift 8 ANMERKUNG Das Manuskript des Adson ist in sieben Tage gegliedert und jeder Tag in mehrere Abschnitte, die den liturgischen Stunden entsprechen. Die Kapitelüberschriften, in der dritten Person formuliert, sind wahrscheinlich von Abbé Vallet hinzugefügt worden. Doch da sie nützlich sind zur Orientierung des Lesers und im übrigen keineswegs den Gebräuchen der Volksliteratur jener Zeit widersprechen, hielt ich es nicht für nötig, sie zu entfernen. Einiges Kopfzerbrechen haben mir Adsons Bezugnahmen auf die kanonischen Stunden bereitet – nicht nur weil deren genaue Bestimmung je nach Regionen und Jahreszeiten schwankt, sondern auch weil man im 14. Jahrhundert die Vorschriften der Ordensregel des hl. Benedikt sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr allzu streng befolgt haben dürfte. Unter Berücksichtigung des Kontexts und nach einem Vergleich der ursprünglichen Regel mit der Beschreibung des mönchischen Lebens, die Edouard Schneider in seinem Buch Les heures bénédictines (Grasset, Paris 1925) gegeben hat, scheint mir jedoch folgende Schätzung annähernd zuzutreffen: Mette (lat. Matutina, der Nachtgottesdienst, bei Adson zuweilen auch mit dem älteren Ausdruck Vigiliae bezeichnet) = frühmorgens zwischen 2.30 Uhr und 3.00 Uhr; Laudes (das Morgenlob, in der älteren Tradition Matutinae genannt) = zwischen 5.00 Uhr und 6.00 Uhr, so daß der Gottesdienst bei Anbruch der Dämmerung endet; Prima (die erste Stunde) = gegen 7.30 Uhr, kurz bevor es hell wird; Tertia (die dritte Stunde) = gegen 9.00 Uhr; Sexta (die sechste Stunde) = 12.00 Uhr mittags; in Klöstern, deren Mönche im Winter nicht auf den Feldern arbeiteten, war dies auch die Stunde des Mittagsmahls; Nona (die neunte Stunde) = zwischen 14.00 Uhr und 15.00 Uhr; Vesper (der Abendgottesdienst) = gegen 16.30 Uhr, bei Einbruch der Dämmerung (der Regel zufolge mußte das Abendmahl eingenommen werden, bevor es dunkel war); Komplet (das Nachtgebet, auch Completorium genannt) = gegen 18.00 Uhr; um 19.00 Uhr hatten die Mönche zu schlafen. 9 Prolog 10 Der Name der Rose – Prolog 11 Im Anfang war das Wort, und das Wort war bei Gott, und Gott war das Wort. Das selbige war im Anfang bei Gott, und so wäre es Aufgabe eines jeden gläubigen Mönches, täglich das einzige eherne Faktum zu wiederholen, dessen unumstößliche Wahrheit feststeht. Doch videmus nunc per speculum in aenigmate, die Wahrheit verbirgt sich im Rätsel, bevor sie sich uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht offenbart, und nur für kurze Augenblicke (oh, wie so schwer zu fassende!) tritt sie hervor im Irrtum der Welt, weshalb wir ihre getreulichen Zeichen entziffern müssen, auch wo sie uns dunkel erscheinen und gleichsam durchwoben von einem gänzlich aufs Böse gerichteten Willen. Dem Ende meines sündigen Lebens nahe, ergraut wie die Welt und in der Erwartung, mich bald zu verlieren im endlosen formlosen Abgrund der stillen wüsten Gottheit, teilhabend schon am immerwährenden Licht der himmlischen Klarheit, zurückgehalten nur noch von meinem schweren und siechen Körper in dieser Zelle meines geliebten Klosters zu Melk, hebe ich nunmehr an, diesem Pergament die denkwürdigen und entsetzlichen Ereignisse anzuvertrauen, deren Zeuge zu werden mir in meiner Jugend einst widerfuhr. Verbatim will ich berichten, was ich damals sah und vernahm, ohne mich zu erkühnen, daraus einen höheren Plan abzuleiten, vielmehr gleichsam nur Zeichen von Zeichen weitergebend an jene, die nach mir kommen werden (so ihnen der Antichrist nicht zuvorkommt), auf daß es ihnen gelingen möge, sie zu entziffern. Der Herr gewähre es mir in seiner Gnade, ein klares Bild der Ereignisse zu entwerfen, die sich zugetragen in jener Abtei, deren Lage, ja selbst deren Namen ich lieber verschweigen möchte aus Gründen der Pietät. Es geschah, als das Jahr des Herrn 1327 sich neigte – dasselbe, in welchem der Kaiser Ludwig gen Italien zog, um die Würde des Heiligen Römischen Reiches wiederherzustellen gemäß den Plänen des Allerhöchsten und zur Verwirrung des ruchlosen, ketzerischen und simonistischen Usurpators, der damals in Avignon Schande über den heiligen Namen des Apostolischen Stuhles brachte (ich spreche von der sündhaften Seele jenes Jakob von Cahors, den die Gottlosen als Papst Johannes XXII. verehrten). Vielleicht empfiehlt es sich zum besseren Verständnis des Geschehens, in welches ich mich hineingezogen fand, daß ich zunächst in Erinnerung rufe, was sich in jenem Abschnitt dieses Jahrhunderts zutrug, so wie ich es damals begriff, als ich es miterlebte, und wie es mir heute, ergänzt um später Gehörtes, im Rückblick erscheint – wenn mein Gedächtnis imstande ist, die Fäden so vielfältiger und höchst verwirrender Ereignisse richtig zusammenzuknüpfen. Bereits in den ersten Jahren des Jahrhunderts hatte Papst Clemens V. den Heiligen Stuhl nach Avignon transferiert, um Rom dem Ehrgeiz der örtlichen Adelsgeschlechter zu überlassen – woraufhin die heiligste Stadt der Christenheit, zerrissen von Machtkämpfen ihrer weltlichen Herren, sich schrittweise in einen Zirkus, ja ein Bordell verwandelte. Sie nannte sich Republik und war doch keine, durchzogen von bewaffneten Banden, geplagt von Gewalttätigkeiten und Plünderungen. Kirchenmänner, die sich der weltlichen Jurisdiktion entzogen, scharten Horden von Missetätern um sich und gingen auf Raub, das Schwert in der Hand, Prälaten mißachteten ihre Amtspflichten und betrieben korrupte Geschäfte. War es angesichts dessen nicht allzu verständlich, wenn nun das Caput Mundi erneut und mit Recht zum Ziel und Maß all derer wurde, die nach der Krone des Heiligen Römischen Reiches trachteten und die Würde der weltlichen Herrschaft wiederherstellen wollten, wie sie einst ruhmreich erglänzte zu Zeit der Cäsaren? So kam es, daß Anno Domini 1314 zu Frankfurt am Main fünf deutsche Fürsten den Herzog Ludwig von Bayern zum höchsten Lenker des Reiches wählten. Am selben Tage hatten jedoch auf dem anderen Ufer des Main bereits der Pfalzgraf bei Rhein und der Erzbischof von Köln den Herzog Friedrich von Österreich zur selben Würde erkoren. Zwei Kaiser für einen Thron und ein Papst für deren zwei – eine Situation, die wahrlich nur höchste Verwirrung stiften konnte . . . Zwei Jahre später wurde in Avignon der neue Papst gewählt: besagter Jakob von Cahors, ein alter Fuchs von zweiundsiebzig Jahren, der sich, wie bereits erwähnt, Johannes XXII. nannte – und gebe der Himmel, daß niemals wieder ein Pontifex Maximus darauf verfalle, sich einen so grenzenlos diskreditierten Namen zu wählen! Als Franzose und treuer Diener des Königs von Frankreich (die Bewohner jenes verderbten Landes sind stets geneigt, die Interessen der eigenen Landsleute vorzuziehen, gänzlich unfähig, die Welt insgesamt als ihr geistiges Vaterland zu betrachten) hatte er König Philipp den Schönen gegen die Ritter des Templerordens unterstützt, als dieser sie (wohl zu Unrecht) schlimmster Verbrechen zieh, um sich ihrer immensen Reichtümer zu bemächtigen, Arm in Arm mit besagtem korrupten Prälaten. Inzwischen hatte sich auch König Robert von Neapel in die Sache mit eingemischt und, um seine Vorherrschaft über die italienische Halbinsel aufrechtzuerhalten, den neuen Papst dazu überredet, keinen der beiden deutschen Kaiser anzuerkennen, auf daß er selber Generalkapitän des Kirchenstaates bleibe. Im Jahre 1322 schlug Ludwig der Bayer seinen Rivalen Friedrich. Johannes, nun den einen Kaiser noch heftiger fürchtend als vorher die zwei, exkommunizierte den Sieger, woraufhin dieser seinerseits den Papst Der Name der Rose – Prolog 12 als Ketzer anklagte. Einfügen muß ich hier, daß im selben Jahre zu Perugia das Generalkapitel der franziskanischen Brüder getagt hatte – mit dem Ergebnis, daß nun ihr Ordensgeneral Michael von Cesena, anknüpfend an die Lehre der sogenannten »Spiritualen« (von denen zu sprechen ich noch Gelegenheit haben werde), die These der radikalen Armut Christi zur Glaubenswahrheit erhob: Wenn Christus mit seinen Jüngern, so lautete sie, je etwas besessen habe, dann nur als usus facti, nie aber als weltliches Eigentum. Eine würdige Resolution, gedacht zur Wahrung der Tugend und Reinheit des Ordens, doch sie mißfiel dem neuen Papst sehr, denn offenbar sah er darin ein Prinzip, das seinen eigenen Ansprüchen als Oberhaupt der Kirche entgegenstand – wollte er doch dem Kaiser das Recht auf die Wahl der Bischöfe absprechen und sich statt dessen selber das Recht auf die Investitur des Kaisers anmaßen. Sei es nun aus diesen oder aus anderen Gründen, jedenfalls verurteilte Johannes im Jahre 1323 die Thesen der Franziskaner in seinem Dekretale Cum inter nonnullos. Dies, denke ich, war wohl der Zeitpunkt, an welchem Ludwig in den Franziskanern, die dem Papst nunmehr feindlich gesonnen waren, mächtige Alliierte zu sehen begann. Durch ihre Thesen über die Armut Christi bestärkten sie in gewisser Weise die Auffassungen der kaiserlichen Theologen, namentlich der Gelehrten Marsilius von Padua und Johannes von Jandun. So kam es schließlich dazu, daß Ludwig, nachdem er sich mit dem geschlagenen Friedrich verständigt hatte, wenige Monate vor den Ereignissen, die ich hier zu berichten gedenke, über die Alpen nach Italien zog. Kampflos erreichte er Mailand, ließ sich von den dort versammelten Bischöfen die Lombardenkrone aufsetzen, geriet in Streit mit den Fürsten Visconti, obwohl sie ihn freundlich empfangen hatten, belagerte Pisa, ernannte Castruccio, den Herzog von Lucca, zum Reichsvikar (womit er wohl einen Fehlgriff getan haben dürfte, wüßte ich doch keinen grausameren Menschen zu nennen, außer vielleicht Uguccione della Faggiola) und rüstete sich zum Marsch auf Rom, gerufen vom dortigen Stadtfürsten Sciarra Colonna. Dies war die Lage, als ich – damals ein blutjunger Benediktiner-Novize im Stift zu Melk – aus der Klosterruhe gerissen ward, denn mein Vater, ein Baron im Gefolge Ludwigs, hielt es für richtig, mich mitzunehmen, auf daß ich die Wunder Italiens sähe und anwesend sei bei der erwarteten Kaiserkrönung in Rom. Indessen beanspruchte die Belagerung Pisas seine militärischen Dienste, und ich nutzte die Zeit, mich ein wenig umzutun in toskanischen Städten, halb aus Langeweile und halb aus Neugier. Doch dieses freie und regellose Leben ziemte sich nicht, wie meine Eltern meinten, für einen dem kontemplativen Dasein gewidmeten Jüngling, und so gaben sie mich auf den Rat des Marsilius, der Gefallen an mir gefunden hatte, in die Obhut eines gelehrten Franziskaners, des Bruders William von Baskerville, der sich zu jener Zeit gerade anschickte, eine geheimnisvolle Mission zu erfüllen, die ihn durch eine Reihe berühmter Städte und ehrwürdiger Abteien Italiens führen sollte. So wurde ich sein Adlatus und sein Schüler zugleich – und hatte es nicht zu bereuen, denn an seiner Seite erlebte ich Dinge, die es wahrhaftig wert sind, dem Gedenken der Nachwelt überliefert zu werden, wie ich es nun tun will. Was Bruder William tatsächlich suchte, wußte ich damals nicht, und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich weiß es noch heute nicht. Mir scheint fast, er wußte es selber nicht recht. Was ihn antrieb, war einzig sein nimmermüdes Streben nach Wahrheit, gepaart mit seinem steten und fortwährend von ihm selber genährten Verdacht, daß die Wahrheit nie das sei, was sie in einem gegebenen Augenblicke zu sein schien. Vielleicht haben ihn auch die dringlichen Anforderungen der Zeitläufte in jenen Jahren ein wenig von seinen Lieblingsstudien abgelenkt. Mit welcher Mission er beauftragt war, blieb mir während unserer ganzen Reise verborgen, jedenfalls sprach er mir gegenüber niemals davon. Gewiß versuchte ich, mir aus da und dort aufgeschnappten Fetzen seiner Gespräche mit den Äbten der Klöster, die wir besuchten, ein vages Bild von der Art seines Auftrags zu machen, doch wollte es mir nicht gelingen, bis wir unser Ziel erreichten, wovon ich noch sprechen werde. Wir brachen in nördlicher Richtung auf, doch folgte unser Reiseweg nicht einer geraden Linie, und wir verweilten in verschiedenen Abteien. So kam es, daß wir, obgleich unser letztes Ziel eher im Osten lag, allmählich weiter und weiter nach Westen abbogen, ungefähr dem Gebirgszug folgend, der sich von Pisa zu den Paß wegen des heiligen Jakob erstreckt, wodurch wir in eine Gegend gerieten, die näher zu nennen mir nicht ratsam erscheint wegen der schrecklichen Dinge, die sich dort zutragen sollten; immerhin kann ich sagen, daß ihre weltlichen Herren treu zum Kaiser hielten und daß die dortigen Äbte unseres Ordens sich in gemeinsamer Übereinkunft dem ketzerischen und korrupten Papst widersetzten. Unsere Reise währte zwei Wochen, in welchen so manches geschah, und das gab mir Gelegenheit, meinen neuen Lehrmeister besser kennenzulernen (wenn auch nie gut genug, wie ich mir immer sage). Ich werde mich auf den folgenden Seiten nicht mit Personenbeschreibungen aufhalten (es sei denn, ein bestimmter Gesichtsausdruck oder eine Geste erscheinen als Zeichen einer zwar stummen, aber deshalb nicht minder beredten Sprache), denn wie Boethius sagt: Nichts ist flüchtiger als die äußere Form, sie welkt und vergeht wie die Blumen des Feldes beim Anbruch des Herbstes, und welchen Sinn hätte es, heute etwa Der Name der Rose – Prolog 13 von dem Abt Abbo zu sagen, er habe stechende Augen und bleiche Wangen gehabt, wo er doch nun mit seiner ganzen Umgebung zu Staub zerfallen ist, und des Staubes todkündendes Grau färbt seinen mürben Körper (während allein seine Seele – so Gott will – in einem nie verlöschenden Licht erglänzt)? Indessen: von Bruder William möchte ich sprechen, einmal wenigstens hier, ein und für allemal, denn bei seinem Anblick fesselten mich noch die feinsten Gesichtszüge, und es gehört ja zum Wesen des Jünglings, sich zu begeistern für einen älteren, weiseren Mann, nicht nur bezaubert vom Charme seiner Worte und vom Scharfsinn seines Geistes, sondern sehr wohl auch betört von der äußeren Form seines Körpers, die einem lieb und teuer erscheinen mag wie die Gestalt eines Vaters, dessen Bewegungen man studiert und in dessen Antlitz man die geringsten Zeichen des Unmuts ebenso rasch erkennt wie die Andeutung eines Lächelns – ohne daß auch nur ein Schatten von wollüstiger Begierde diese besondere Art körperlicher Liebe (vielleicht die einzige wirklich reine) befleckt. Die Menschen von ehedem waren groß und schön, die heutigen sind wie unreife Kinder und Zwerge, doch diese Tatsache ist nur eine der vielen, die das Elend unserer vergreisenden Welt bezeugen. Die Jugend will nichts mehr lernen, die Wissenschaft ist im Verfall, die ganze Welt steht auf dem Kopfe, Blinde führen andere Blinde und lassen sie in die Grube stürzen, die Vögel schießen hernieder, bevor sie sich in die Lüfte erheben, der Esel spielt auf der Leier, die Ochsen drehen sich im Tanz. Maria liebt nicht mehr das kontemplative Leben und Martha liebt nicht mehr das tätige Leben, Lea ist unfruchtbar, Rahel schaut lüstern drein, Cato geht ins Bordell und Lukrez wird weibisch. Alles ist abgewichen von seinem vorgezeichneten Wege. Dank sei dem Herrn, daß ich in solch finsteren Zeiten einen Lehrmeister hatte, der mir die Wißbegier einflößte und den Sinn für den aufrechten Gang, welcher nicht wankt noch weicht, auch wenn der Weg holprig wird. Die physische Erscheinung Williams von Baskerville war so eindrucksvoll, daß sie noch die Aufmerksamkeit des zerstreutesten Beobachters auf sich gezogen hätte. Seine hohe Gestalt überragte die eines gewöhnlichen Mannes, und durch ihre Schlankheit wirkte sie sogar noch größer. Er hatte scharfe, durchdringende Augen, und die schmale, leicht gebogene Nase verlieh seinem Antlitz den Ausdruck einer lebhaften Wachsamkeit (außer in jenen Momenten der Starre, von denen ich noch sprechen werde). Auch sein Kinn verriet einen starken Willen, mochte sein langgezogenes Gesicht, das voller Sommersprossen war (wie man es oft bei Leuten aus dem Inselreich zwischen Hibernia und Northumbria sieht), zuweilen auch Unsicherheit und Verblüffung ausdrücken können. Mit der Zeit begriff ich dann freilich, daß diese scheinbare Unsicherheit in Wirklichkeit bloße Neugier war, doch anfangs wußte ich wenig von dieser Tugend und hielt sie eher für eine Leidenschaft der lüsternen Seele; ich war der Ansicht, daß der vernünftige Geist sich nicht an ihr nähren dürfe, seine Nahrung sei einzig die reine Wahrheit, die man (wie ich meinte) von Anfang an kennt. Kindisch, wie ich war, fesselten mich als erstes die flaumighellen Haarbüschel, die aus Bruder Williams Ohren kamen, und seine dichten blonden Brauen. Er mochte ungefähr fünfzig Lenze zählen, war also schon ziemlich alt, doch er bewegte seinen unermüdlichen Körper mit einer Leichtigkeit, die mir selber oft abging. Seine Energie schien unerschöpflich, wenn es rasch und gezielt zu handeln galt. Von Zeit zu Zeit aber, gleichsam als hätte sein Lebensgeist teil an der Gangart des Krebses, wich er zurück in Phasen der Trägheit, und stundenlang sah ich ihn dann lang ausgestreckt auf seiner Bettstatt in der Zelle liegen, kaum eine Silbe murmelnd und keinen Muskel in seinem Gesicht bewegend. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten erschien ein Ausdruck von Leere und Abwesenheit in seinem Blick, und ich hätte ihn fast schon unter dem Einfluß einer Visionen erzeugenden Kräutersubstanz gewähnt, hätte nicht die Enthaltsamkeit seines ganzen Lebenswandels mir einen solchen Verdacht untersagt. Gleichwohl sei nicht verschwiegen, daß er im Verlauf unserer Reise sich manchmal an einem Wiesensaum oder Waldrand aufhielt, um irgendein Kraut zu sammeln (vermutlich immer dasselbe) und es dann mit selbstvergessener Miene zu kauen. Etwas davon trug er immer bei sich und aß es in den Momenten höchster Spannung (von denen wir viele hatten in der Abtei!). Als ich ihn einmal fragte, um was für ein Kraut es sich handele, sagte er lächelnd, ein guter Christ könne zuweilen auch von den Ungläubigen etwas lernen, und als ich ihn bat, mich davon kosten zu lassen, erwiderte er, wie in den höheren Künsten gebe es auch in den niederen paidikoi und ephebikoi und gynaikeioi und so weiter, und was gut sei für einen alten Franziskaner, sei deshalb noch lange nicht gut für einen jungen Benediktiner. In den Wochen unseres Beisammenseins hatten wir nicht viel Gelegenheit, ein geregeltes Leben zu führen. In der Abtei mußten wir die Nächte durchwachen und fielen tagsüber vor Müdigkeit um, auch nahmen wir nicht regelmäßig an den Gottesdiensten teil. Auf der Reise kam es allerdings selten vor, daß William nach der Komplet noch aufblieb, und im allgemeinen lebte er äußerst genügsam. Manchmal, vor allem in der Abtei, verbrachte er halbe Tage im Klostergarten und examinierte Pflanzen, als wären sie Chrysoprase oder Smaragde, und dann wiederum sah ich ihn in der Krypta zwischen den Schätzen Der Name der Rose – Prolog 14 herumgehen und einen mit Smaragden und Chrysoprasen besetzten Reliquienschrein betrachten, als sei er ein Stechapfelstrauch. Ein andermal verbrachte er einen halben Tag im großen Saal des Skriptoriums und blätterte in Manuskripten, als suche er darin nichts anderes als sein Vergnügen (während sich um uns die Leichen grausam ermordeter Mönche häuften). Eines Tages traf ich ihn im Garten, wo er anscheinend vollkommen ziellos umherschlenderte, als hätte er Gott nicht Rechenschaft abzulegen über sein Tun. In Melk war mir eine andere Art von Zeitvertreib beigebracht worden, und ich sagte ihm das. Woraufhin er mir antwortete, die Schönheit des Kosmos bestehe nicht nur aus der Einheit in der Vielfalt, sondern auch aus der Vielfalt in der Einheit. Mir kam diese Antwort recht fragwürdig vor, ja geprägt von einer naiven, ungeschliffenen Empirie, aber später sollte ich lernen, daß Bruder Williams Landsleute häufig die Dinge in einer Weise zu definieren pflegen, in welcher das klare Licht der Vernunft keine allzu große Rolle spielt. Während unseres Aufenthalts in der Abtei sah ich seine Hände stets bedeckt vom Staub der Bücher, vom Gold der noch frischen Miniaturen oder von gelblichen Substanzen, die er in Severins Hospital berührt hatte. Man mochte meinen, er könne nur mit den Händen denken, was mir eher eines Mechanikus würdig schien (und der Mechanikus, so hatte man mich gelehrt, ist moechus, er verhält sich ehebrecherisch gegenüber der vita intellectualis, anstatt im keuschesten Ehebunde mit ihr vereint zu sein). Doch wenn Bruder Williams Hände die zartesten Dinge berührten, etwa gewisse Handschriften mit noch feuchten Miniaturen oder brüchige, vom Zahn der Zeit ganz zerfressene Buchseiten, so besaß er, wie mir schien, eine außerordentliche Feinfühligkeit – die gleiche, die er im Umgang mit seinen Maschinen bezeugte. Jawohl, mit seinen Maschinen, denn dieser seltsame Mann trug in seinem Reisebeutel merkwürdige Instrumente mit sich herum, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte und die er seine wunderbaren kleinen Maschinen nannte. Maschinen, so sagte er mir, seien Ausflüsse der Kunst, die ihrerseits die Natur imitiert, und von dieser reproduzierten sie nicht die Form, sondern die Wirkungsweise. So erklärte er mir mit der Zeit die Funktion der Augengläser, des Astrolabiums und des Magneten. Anfangs freilich fürchtete ich, es handle sich um eine Art Hexerei, und stellte mich schlafend, wenn er in klaren Nächten aufstand, um (mit einem seltsamen Dreieck in der Hand) die Sterne zu beobachten. Die Franziskaner, die ich in Italien und in meiner Heimat kennengelernt hatte, waren einfache Männer gewesen, oft sogar Analphabeten, und so überraschte mich seine hohe Bildung. Er aber sagte lächelnd, die Franziskaner seiner Inselheimat seien von anderem Schlage: »Roger Bacon, den ich als meinen Meister verehre, hat uns gelehrt, daß der göttliche Plan sich eines Tages durch die Wissenschaft der Maschinen verwirklichen wird, die eine magia naturalis et sancta ist. Und kraft der Natur wird man eines Tages Navigationsinstrumente bauen, dank welcher die Schiffe unico homine regente übers Meer fahren können, und sogar wesentlich schneller als jene, die angetrieben werden von Segeln oder von Rudern. Und es wird Wagen geben ›ut sine animali moveantur cum impetu inaestimabili, et instrumenta volandi et homo sedens in medio instrumenti revolvens aliquod ingenium per quod alae artificialiter compositae aerem verberent, ad modum avis volantis‹. Und winzige Instrumente, die ungeheure Gewichte heben, und Fahrzeuge, mit denen man auf dem Grunde des Meeres fahren kann.« Auf meine Frage, wo diese Maschinen denn seien, antwortete er, einige habe man schon in alten Zeiten gebaut und andere auch in den unseren, »ausgenommen die Instrumente zum Fliegen, die ich nicht gesehen habe, und ich kenne auch keinen, der sie gesehen hätte, aber ich kenne einen Gelehrten, der sie gedacht hat. Man kann auch Brücken bauen, die sich ohne Säulen oder andere Stützen über die Flüsse spannen, und andere unerhörte Maschinen. Aber sei nicht bekümmert, wenn sie noch nicht existieren, denn das heißt nicht, daß sie nie existieren werden. Ich sage dir, Gott will, daß sie existieren, und gewiß existieren sie längst schon in seinem Geist, auch wenn mein Freund William von Ockham solch eine Existenzweise der Ideen bestreitet, und nicht weil wir über die göttliche Natur entscheiden könnten, sondern gerade weil wir ihr keinerlei Grenze zu setzen vermögen.« Das war nicht der einzige widersprüchliche Satz, den ich aus seinem Munde vernahm; doch selbst heute, da ich nun alt geworden und klüger als damals bin, habe ich immer noch nicht ganz verstanden, wie er so großes Vertrauen in seinen Freund von Ockham setzen und zugleich immerfort auf die Worte Bacons schwören konnte. Wahrlich, es waren finstere Zeiten, in denen ein kluger Mann sich genötigt sah, Dinge zu denken, die zueinander im Widerspruch standen! Wohlan, ich habe von Bruder William gesprochen und manches berichtet, was vielleicht noch keinen rechten Sinn ergibt, doch ich wollte gleichsam mit dem Anfang beginnen und zunächst die unzusammenhängenden Eindrücke wiedergeben, die ich damals von ihm gewann. Wer er war und was er bewirkte, wirst du, lieber Leser, wohl besser an seinen Taten erkennen, die er während unseres Aufenthaltes in der Abtei vollbrachte. Auch habe ich dir kein vollständiges Bild versprochen, sondern eher (das allerdings wirklich) einen Tatsachenbericht über eine Reihe von denkwürdigen und schrecklichen Ereignissen. Während ich so meinen Lehrmeister jeden Tag besser kennenlernte in langen Stunden gemeinsamer Wanderschaft voller nicht enden wollender Gespräche, die ich von Fall zu Fall wiedergeben werde, wenn es Der Name der Rose – Prolog 15 mir geboten scheint, erreichten wir schließlich den Fuß des Berges, auf welchem sich die besagte Abtei erhob. Und so wird es nun Zeit, daß auch mein Bericht sich ihr nähert, wie damals wir Wandersleute es taten – und gebe Gott, daß meine Hand nicht zittert, wenn ich nun niederzuschreiben beginne, was dann geschah. Der Name der Rose – Prolog 16 17